Demonic Legacy
by krtys
Summary: How would the world of Naruto change if our favorite blonde found an ancient book of magic in the Hokage tower? NaruFEMHaku, powerful!Naruto, Demon!Naruto
1. Birthdays and Mistakes

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_"**Demon/summon talking"  
**'_**Demon/summon thinking'  
**_**Jutsu**

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is any original technique's or character's I may come up with during the progress of this story, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Wacraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. This goes for all chapters.

_**AN**__- I am BACK at long last. Sorry about seemingly abandoning the story I just couldn't really find my muse for it, but I have gotten back into the mood to write all thanks to NecromancerX69's fanart, which I find awesome considering I didn't think my story was good enough for such a thing. A couple things to know about the rewrite, the bashing won't be nearly as obvious though I want it to be, also Naruto will have his power cut by a bit. It won't be __that__ much but it will be noticeable._

_Anyway, enjoy the story_

Naruto sighed as he continued to look out the window into the darkening sky. He had just come from Ichiraku ramen after a measly three bowls of ramen because Hokage-jiji had to do something, 'homework' or whatever he called it. Why can't he just have some fun with him? _'I mean it's my birthday, is it so hard to do one of those cool ninja tricks and get the paper-something done and play with me?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the Hokage desk for a second before looking back out the window. Naruto looked around the office once he got bored with the changing colors of the sky trying to amuse himself.

Naruto's eyes quickly darted to the door before they looked back at the old Hokage gauging his chances. _'He's too interested in the paper stuff he won't even notice if I go explore the tower a bit.'_ Naruto thought as he saw the Hokage finish another sheet and put it into the OUT pile. Naruto smiled slightly as he snuck toward the office door and opened it gently on its oiled hinges before slipping out and closing the door.

Naruto wandered happily down the halls as he looked around and into rooms with interest trying to find something that looked fun. Although the tower seemed to hold very little that didn't either involve paper or room's filled with boxes, which were filled with paper. Though that thought soon derailed as he saw a room at the end of a hallway being guarded by two ninja's with a sign on the door that said FORBIDEN. Naruto's smile turned evil as he saw the two ninja's asleep sitting in chair's to either side of the door.

Quietly walking up to the ninja Naruto brought out a permanent marker which he quickly used to draw on their face before putting a very small amount of extra powerful itching powder in their underwear. Naruto snickered silently as he tipped their chairs to the point that they were barely holding each other up so when they woke up from the powder they would fall into each other from shifting.

'_Not very original but with what I was carrying on me it'll do for now'_ with that done he looked toward the door, something being guarded by two ninja's regardless of rank had to have something either fun or important both of which would give Naruto some entertainment.

Naruto quietly opened the door and stepped into the dark room as he tried to look into the shadows. Just as he closed the door and took a step there was a very soft _twang_ before a loud thud just above his head. He also saw a couple strands of yellow hair fall in front of his eyes.

Looking back at the door he just closed he saw a kunai knife half imbedded into the wood with some strands of golden hair handing from it. Naruto looked back at the floor and barely made out the lightly shining line of a string, it was also then that he noticed that similar strings were surrounding him on all sides.

He was suitably terrified of what that might mean and yet was still insanely curious for what might need this much protection. _'Maybe it's one of those cool ninja tricks, it could be completely awesome!'_ Naruto thought banishing all doubt in his mind that this was a bad idea.

Newly renewed with excitement Naruto started to walk carefully through the room maneuvering himself around the strings as best he could, though he did trip some with little gusts of air passing just over his head with each tripped string. He supposed the only reason they would be that high would be that they're for adult's to get hit by, him being four going on five years old he reluctantly admitted he was short, even for his age.

Naruto carefully moved through the wires once he got to the shelves with the multiple old scrolls on books on them. With the shelves being there to act as an anchor more strings were crisscrossing his path and so he was extra careful he didn't touch any of them.

While moving through the shelves it was one particular book on the third rack from the floor that caught his eye. Not for the fact that it was extravagant in anyway, quite the opposite. While everything else in this room was either big, looked fancy, or a combination of the two, this book was plain black leather with an iron buckle keeping it closed. He also noticed some brown stains on it, though with the near zero light of the room he wasn't sure how though he shrugged this off like only a child could.

Naruto bent down making sure to not touch any wires as he picked the book off of the shelf. As he touched the book a rush of warmth came from him and a small red mist moved away from his hand and into the iron buckle. He startled slightly as the buckle loosened with a soft click and fell limp, curious Naruto opened the book to the first page and began reading.

_-This book is the grimoire for warlock's, it is essentially a spell-book for all level's of warlock magic's. That being said this book should only be used when in the presence of an experienced warlock so no accidents can happen that are not immediately fixable by said experienced warlock's intervention.-_

Naruto looked blankly at most of the words but soon a smile came to his face as he heard slightly farther into the text that told of awesome and powerful magic's that warlock's are able to accomplish.

With a childlike innocence Naruto ran back to the door to the room managing to trip every single trap he had avoided while going into the room, luckily for him most of the traps that were tripped were designed for older and taller people and the ones that did hit him were senbon's with poison on them. Such was negligible when you had a nigh immortal demon lord intent on living sealed in your stomach.

Naruto burst through the Hokage's door and shut it in the face of two angry chuunin with doodles upon their faces. Said door gave a soft thump as two mass's impacted but did little else to the door the shake it. After the blonde had locked the door he turned back to a smiling Hokage who was looking over a small stack of paperwork with a fairly large stack within the 'OUT' box on his desk.

Naruto smiled happily up to his favorite person in the village as he jumped up into on of the chairs facing the Hokage while putting the book he found on the desk. It was to the surprise of the two people in the room that the second the blonde took his hand off the book the iron buckle snapped back into place and tightened itself around the now sealed book.

Naruto shaking the occurrence off with child-like optimism looked back up at the stunned looking Hokage and took upon himself the 'hurt puppy look' that he saw many women used to con men out of their material possessions. Sometimes it paid to be an orphan on the streets.

"Hokage-jiji could you please help me with this book, it said it had awesome and cool tricks in it but it also said I needed an expew… experim… capable person to look after the person. Please, please, please Hokage-jiji!" Naruto begged, going so far as to get on his knee's to the old Hokage.

Said Hokage, after getting over his shock of the self sealing book, looked over to the young blonde that kneeled on the floor begging for help. It was with a suspicious gaze that the Hokage asked his question, "Naruto, just where did you get this book?"

"Somewhere in the tower why?" The jinchuuriki said back with a little confusion and desperation as the Hokage continued to look at him suspiciously.

"Can you be a little more specific than that?" Sarutobi said with a little iron in his voice making Naruto gulp nervously.

"The door with the two chuunin in front of it." The little blue eyed boy said in full blown desperation now, hoping the Hokage would leave it at that… He didn't.

"And what did this door say?"

"… Forbidden?" Naruto said it so it was almost a question, it was apparently not what the old leader had wanted to hear as his face hardened making Naruto think he had done something wrong.

"Naruto, what you did was both very dangerous and very foolish, not only did you leave unattended which is only slightly acceptable, but you also went into forbidden area's that are meant for only high ranking ninja's." Throughout this speech the Sandaime's voice had steadily risen causing Naruto to pale with each word. "I am afraid to say Naruto that as punishment I will confiscate this book, and you will also be banned from eating ramen for a week."

At this point Naruto looked decidedly ashen, not a healthily color for someone who was originally tan. Naruto ran up to the desk with tear's in his eyes as he openly cried in front of Sarutobi. "But… but, but, ramen, food, hungry, money…" The little blonde child all but broke down crying as he tried to choke out a sentence.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you must understand the severity of what you have done, I hope this will teach you not to go where you shouldn't be in the future.

Naruto slumped down into the table with little sobs coming from his small frame, said heart-wracking sounds was tearing open a whole in the village leader but he had steeled himself to try and show Naruto how serious he was.

It didn't stop the guilt though.

Naruto slumped out of the office head down with small drops of tears falling from his eyes as he walked dejectedly from the office of the strongest ninja in the village.

As Naruto closed the door the Sandaime sighed to himself as he put the leather bound book into a drawer on his desk to later return to the room that Naruto had taken it from.

Naruto walked into his run down apartment and closed to door tightly before clicking the hardly used lock shut. Once he was sure no one was near Naruto smiled in a very evil manner which sent chills up various people's spines, the least of which would be the Hokage's.

Naruto quickly lifted up his shirt to show a familiar leather bound book with an iron buckle. Naruto chuckled evilly as he held the book close to himself. _'If Jiji won't let me have any ramen then I'll just get back at him by learning all the cool magic tricks in the book. By Kami was I lucky when he didn't notice the book he took didn't have the brown stains on it.'_ Naruto quickly opened the book up to go over the first thing in the book beside's the introduction. Said subject was a ritual required to be performed upon the one going to learn the magick's. He gave a quick skim of the ritual as he got into bed to go to sleep.

_-To be able to use these warlock magic's you will need to enact this ritual upon yourself. It is designed so that you will become part demon allowing for the use of demonic magic without corruption or corrosion of the body and/or mind. This will also allow you to control summoned demon's as long as you have shown that you are their superior.-_

Naruto went to sleep with a smile that night while tightly clutching the book to his chest.

A week later and Naruto had managed to gather the needed materials for the ritual, said materials currently rested within his backpack that was at the edge of the clearing. Said clearing was dominated by a very large circle within different runes and shapes carved into the dirt with a small five year old boy carving still a couple more while constantly looking back at the book clutched tightly in his left hand.

It had been hard for Naruto to gather the required ingredients as the villager's seem intent on ignoring him, it was to the point that if he came into a shop he would have to wait till every single person was serviced before he was even given a glance and then more often than not was run out for being a trouble maker. So it was with a saint like patience that Naruto quietly snuck the needed materials from the store while the owner's and customer's alike ignored him. He had to say the two hardest ingredients to get was the one kilogram of quartz and the two liter's of human/animal blood.

And so it is with great excitement that the little blonde boy set up the ritual circle and put the various materials into their places in the circle as the book told him to do. As he finished with the preparation's he picked the book up and stood in the middle of the circle with the quartz in his left hand, which was held in front of his chest, and one liter of the animal blood held within a bucket in his left. The other liter of blood had gone to filling in some runes in the circle which the book said was a crucial part to the ritual.

So with material's in hand and the book open at his feet Naruto started to chant what it told him to, and as he chanted the circle lit up with a sinister purple light with Naruto staying oblivious to all but the book at his feet and the object's in his hands.

It was only as he finished chanting that he noticed the circle glowing with purple light and the blood in the bucket beginning to slosh around as if by its own free will. It was with a yelp of surprise that the blood began to snake itself out of the bucket in multiple and tiny tendrils and seep into the clear quartz crystal staining it red.

As Naruto watched transfixed as the blood seeped into the crystal he also noticed a slight red mist coming off of him and seeping into the crystal too, causing the piece of precious stone to throb with power and darkening it to an oily purple color. Everything stopped as the red mist and blood finally settled into the crystal leaving it at a dull black.

So it was without warning when the crystal ripped out of his hand and went slamming into his chest sending him onto his backing and crying out in pain as the quartz dug into his skin with the power in the crystal mutating his cell's as it went eventually stopping at his heart and infecting everything by sending it's power through his circulatory system.

Naruto screamed out in pain as his skin and muscle healed back up as the corrupted quartz traveled through his body. It was also with horror that he could actually feel the crystal corrupting as it went further into his body causing lance's of pain to jerk his body every couple of seconds until the crystal settled. It was then when a wave of both intense heat and extreme cold swept through his body painfully burning and freezing his skin, organ's, and muscle's as it traveled through his body.

He spent the next half hour like this, feeling his cells slowly changed within his body as the waves of heat and cold washed through his body in a relentless tide.

As everything stopped Naruto continued to lie upon the ground gasping for breath and clutching his chest painfully trying to get his breath back and shake of the phantom twinges of pain still coursing through his body.

As the phantom pain finally left him Naruto sat up with a groan as he looked around the clearing in surprise. The said clearing was now bigger than it used to be with the trees closest to the ritual circle knocked down and the tree's farther away being only burned on their front while their leaves still burned hot with embers. The ground around and in the circle was also far from untouched as it was ripped open at points and gouged out at other's as if someone was playing with high level Doton and Fuuton ninjutsu.

Naruto looked around in amazement as he brought his hand to his head to try and stave off the headache. That thought was stopped as was every other one as he noticed something. He carefully brought his hand down in front of his face to look at.

His red hand.

His red hand with vicious looking claws.

Naruto screamed in fear as he pushed himself back along the ground on his now red arms and clawed hands shaking in fear. It was also then he felt something brush against his leg causing him to once again freeze. He looked down and upon seeing nothing was going to sigh in relief till he felt that same thing brush once again against his leg.

So it was with slight fear that he lifted the hem of his sweat pants up and looked in, he saw red legs, no surprise, and something else.

There was a red lizard-like tail brushing against his leg, a red lizard-like tail that was coming out of his boxer's and headed towards where his tail bone would be. He let the hem of his sweat pants go and felt his butt. Sure enough he felt an appendage at his tail bone instead of what he should have felt.

It was also as he shifted his shoulder's to try and find the tail that he felt an extra weight on his shoulder blades, one that he knew shouldn't be there. So with a continuing feeling of dread he reached back into his shirt to feel a leather like substance, he also felt a very foreign sensation almost as if he could feel what the leather like thing did, so with trepidation he ripped off his shirt and looked at his back. Sticking out of his back were a small pair of red bat-like wings that fluttered every now and then.

With tears in his eyes Naruto tried to stand and run to his back pack only to trip over his own feet. Looking down instead of normal human feet he saw cloven hooves with a small patch of brown fur just above the bone like substance. Quickly standing and trying to find his balance on his new feet he ran as quickly as he could to his backpack. He quickly shuffled through the pack before coming upon the mirror the Hokage had given him to help him brush his teeth. It was with dread that he looked into the mirror to see his face staring back. The difference being his red skin and glowing yellow iris's in his eyes. He also vaguely noticed that his hair had turned black though he gave that little thought compared to what was going through his mind at his red skinned face.

'_Did the book lie? I look like a demon, was it really just trying to turn me into some monster, or maybe… no Hokage-jiji told me it doesn't matter what you look like, it's what's on the inside that counts. Just like that weird guy in the red jacket with spiky hair, he looked kinda scary but he gave me a lollipop.'_ Only slightly mollified Naruto looked once again around the clearing and then noticed something strange. While the damage that he could see seemed to be jagged cuts and gouges in the earth in one specific section of the clearing's edge there were trees cleanly cut horizontally. There was no jaggedness to these cuts, they were completely smooth.

When he looked past them he saw that after the first three trees were cut in half the fourth only had a gouge put half-way through its trunk, that wasn't what drew Naruto's attention though. What did was the massive scythe imbedded into the tree.

The staff of it was probably six feet tall with a three-foot blade coming out the top that had edges on both sides of the blade. The blade itself was a deep red not unlike the color of blood while the shaft was a deep black with red runes inscribed all along the surface of it. Attached to the bottom of the staff was a silver chain that stretched to the ground where it made a small pile of metal before ending with a rather large counter-weight.

Naruto looked curiously and to be honest a little thankfully at the deadly weapon, as long as he had something to distract himself with he can at least post pone thinking about his changed skin/hair/eye color. So he went up to the weapon to attempt to pry it from the trees trunk. It was actually surprisingly easy considering he was five years old, and the weapon looked to be made entirely of metal and stood at a good six feet of height.

It was with even greater surprise to him, that once he had taken a firm grasp of the scythe and once it was out of the tree that it began to shrink. Soon it stood just as tall as he was with the counter-weight and chain following the lead of the scythe.

He jumped startled as he heard a whoosh sound and looked to his left to see two full squads of ANBU along with the Hokage dressed in his battle armor. It was also to the shock of the ninja that just arrived to see a little red creature with wings and a scythe in the middle of the clearing where they felt the massive serge of demonic chakra.

"Hokage-jiji…" The little red creature whispered which stopped the Hokage and some of the ANBU in their tracks. It was this that allowed the little red creature to dash forward faster then they thought possible for something so small and latch onto the front of the Hokage's battle armor.

It was also to their surprise to see the little red creature start sobbing its eyes out into the Hokage's battle armor as it started to mutter apologies. For what, none of them knew.

"Shhh, it's okay, why don't you tell me what happened." Sarutobi already had suspicions as to who this was but knew that he should get more information before jumping to conclusions.

So it was with a shaky voice and much stuttering and sobbing that Naruto recalled what he had managed to do the past week. This included telling the Hokage about him stealing the book, the various ingredients and doing something that The Hokage and the book had said was an exceedingly bad idea. Both the ANBU and the Hokage stood patiently as the little red skinned boy recalled the events of the past hour, this was also with far more stuttering and sobbing than any previous explanation.

"Hokage-jiji, something happened, the book never said anything about changing physically, it just said it would help me control it, it promised." Naruto continued to sob into the Sandaime's robes as said old man turned to the gathering of ANBU.

"I want this kept as an S-rank secret, you know the consequences of disobeying. You are dismissed." They knew the dismissal wasn't a request and so beat a very hasty retreat likely to continue their patrols.

Sarutobi then knelt down and held Naruto close to him and let the tear's run there course before he lightly pushed the child away to look him in the face. He saw the red puffy eyes that even then were starting to go back to normal thanks to the Kyuubi's healing factor. The old man smiled gently at the distraught boy and lightly ruffled his now black hair causing a very small smile to come over the small boy's face.

The old Hokage quickly got up off the ground and walked over to Naruto's bag and picked it up, absently putting the discarded mirror back in, before coming back to Naruto. Getting the hint the small boy quickly ran back over to the child sized scythe before picking it up awkwardly and trying to keep the length of chain from trailing on the ground.

With a small smile of amusement Sarutobi touched Naruto's shoulder and **Shunshined **both him and Naruto back into his office.

The Sandaime sat down heavily in his fairly large and comfy chair as he stared at the nervously fidgeting child in the chair opposite him, it still boggled his mind that such a small child could cause him such a head ache. It also boggled his mind that such a child could manage to turn himself into a red skinned creature just to spite him for yelling at him and taking away his ramen. Simply boggling.

"Hey jiji?" Naruto tentatively asked making the old man look up from his contemplating. "What's that weird colored mist around you?" The small red skinned child asked as he looked at the old man.

The Sandaime for his part looked confusedly at the child as he looked down at himself seeing nothing different. He looked back up at the still staring child and asked in a very confused voice, "What mist Naruto-kun?"

"The weird yellow and blue mist that's just swirling around you, it never really moves farther than a foot away from you." The small child was looking wide eyed at something the old Hokage couldn't see, watching as this thing swirled randomly in the air.

Sarutobi gave another sigh as he thought of what this might mean. It was obviously another change to the child that might have something to do with the bright yellow eyes but he wasn't so sure about that. He could only guess what the mist was, if he had said blue he would have said chakra. Even if he had said a different color he would have guessed he could see both chakra and its affinities but he was an earth and fire affinity which is commonly associated with brown and red respectively. Yellow would be lightning and he was only moderately good at that element.

The old man eventually looked back up at the small winged child and gave his answer, "I can only guess my boy, you will probably have to figure it out for yourself as with all the other changes that will most assuredly happen." The Sandaime once again sighed as he looked down at the depressed child, he couldn't really help but feel guilty for not paying enough attention to the child to see this coming. If he had only been more compassionate to the boy maybe this wouldn't have happened!

"Hey jiji, you okay? You look kinda sad…" The blonde trailed off as he saw the Hokage look up at him with something glittering in his eyes. Before he could react the old man had picked him up and was hugging him tightly whispering 'Sorry's' in his ear, this only caused more tears to come to the small black haired child's eyes as he hugged his grandfather-figure as they both sought comfort.

They finally released each other and sat down in their chair's again as the Hokage took a world wary expression and Naruto just looked plain depressed.

"Why don't you get some sleep Naruto, I'm sure we could both use the reprieve." The Sandaime said causing Naruto to nod and get up from his chair and start to walk to the door.

The Sandaime quickly came over and held his shoulder stopping the small boy. "Maybe we should hold off on walking so you don't scare the nice people working in the building hmm?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto blushed, or at least the old man thought he did, in embarresment and nodded meekly.

With a quick burst of chakra the old man had **Shunshined** him and Naruto to the now red-skinned boys apartment. Sarutobi smiled slightly as he led Naruto to his room and tucked the boy in causing a slight smile to come to Naruto's face.

"I just have one question jiji." Naruto said causing the Sandaime to nod in acceptance. "What does reprieve mean?"

"Good night Naruto." Sarutobi said in exasperation causing the small child to grin mischievously heartening the old man's heart a little. _'He is at least taking this better than most, especially with the prejudice aimed towards him.'_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he left the small boy in the bed to try and get some sleep even if there was still some light out.

Said boy was just starting to drift off when he heard something, it sounded kinda like a growl. Said threatening sound being made snapped the child back to full awareness to look around the room. This only caused a deep, reverberating chuckle to sound causing Naruto to search even more frantically.

"**Very paranoid for a child hmm?"** A deep voice called out causing the boy to jump and fall from his bed. Getting off the floor Naruto backed into a corner and looked around at the lengthening shadows of evening in the room. **"You won't find me, I have no physical body. To be more accurate I am sealed inside you stomach."** Naruto stared confused before he lifted his shirt to see smooth unbroken red skin. **"You won't see the seal unless you channel chakra you idiot. Now for the reason I spoke, we will have to live with each other for the rest of your life. The fact that you are now a demon makes that considerably longer."**

Naruto paled as he took in the words. "But jiji said…"

"**I know what your 'jiji' said. You. Are. A. Demon. No questions about it, the fact that you still think like a human slightly disgusts me. But hey, you can't get everything can you. Suffice it to say, I was the one that fucked up the ritual to cause you to become what you are, a superior species, the next level in the food chain."** Naruto tried to process this and was having a difficult time, so he fell back on habits.

"You said a bad word."

There was a long suffering sigh as the voice seemed to compose itself. **"Get used to hearing bad words 'cause I'm a fucking demon, in fact… tits, fuck, asshole, cocksucker, cunt, and shit. How do you like that eh?"** Naruto actually scowled at that, his jiji had always told him that people who swore were trying to make themselves feel bigger or make up for something.

"Do you feel inade… inadi… inada… small in some way? Jiji always said people who say bad words are making up for something." Naruto said to the deep voice which got him a deep growl and a couple barks. Though he couldn't really bring himself to feel scared seeing as in its rage it sounded almost like one of the small annoying dogs that people carry in their purses/bags.

"**Ungrateful little brat, I came here to give my container a little heads up on what happened to him and you have the gall to insult me, well good luck figuring it out dumbass."** Naruto panicked after he heard that and started to make frantic motions with his hands.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it mister deep voice, please tell me!" He yelled out as he began to bow at nothing seeing as he didn't really even know where the voice was coming from.

"**Stop that you dumbass, I will not have my container grovel at anything even if it is my majestic self. That makes people suspect that you are weak and so too would I be considered weak. Now sit down and shut the fuck up."** The order was promptly obeyed. **"If I hear one peep out of you I will let you rot and figure this out by yourself, you hear me you little hairless ape?"** Naruto nodded vigorously. **"Good, first off I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed into your stomach at birth, the one to seal me was the Yondaime Hokage which he accomplished by summoning that thrice damned Shinigami."**

Kyuubi paused a second to hear silence and so continued his explanation pleased to know that the little child could listen at least somewhat. **"I had rigged the ritual you were trying to accomplish to turn your pathetic, weak human body into the perfect body that is a demon's, to be more specific a fire demon's. This particular species of fire demon is what is called an Ered'ruin, they are hulking red skinned monstrosities that cast around fire as easy as you breathe. Usually getting to anywhere between six to twenty-nine feet this species is the most common to be chosen for the Doom-guard, this is a special cast of rank that as it suggests guards the high ranking demons in Twisting Nether. The Ered'ruin not only have an affinity to fire but have a massive amount of strength with a decent amount of speed, that is unless they use their wings, once you take their wings into account they are one of the fastest demonic species of that size. This is due to not only the normal amount of muscles to help with speed but for the wings to give that little extra boost, though all these pale in comparison to their most useful trait. This trait which is only shared by a select number of demon species and is the main reason they are used as Doom-guards. This ability is their resistance to all energy related attacks, their resistance is so potent that as long as the attacks aren't incredibly potent or made for widespread destruction they are as good as immune to them. The only attacks that might affect them from the mid-level range are water/frost based attacks, and even then it will only affect the weaker of the species. Not only does this mean your body can now withstand many threats that this world offers but just in case I gave a little something else to help you. It is the ability to see the emotions of other people as a colored mist that floats around their bodies, this will be essential in divining the ones who want to hurt you from the ones who want to help you. You will have to, unfortunately, learn what the different color's mean for each emotion."**

After the incredibly long speech there was a pregnant pause before Naruto started to ask some question. "So, I a really am a demon?"

"**Yes."**

"Does this make me evil?"

"**I wish. But no, there are some demon's who are pussies and decide to be nice."**

"So… I have special eyes now?"

"**What do you think dumbass?"**

"… What's the Twisting Nether?"

"**The equivalent of your world's Makai."**

"Oh… Why did the Yondaime seal you in my stomach?"

"**How the fuck should I know? Ask the old geezer tomorrow or something, I don't really care as long as you don't die."**

"Oh." Naruto stared blankly at the wall before he fell back onto his bed and continued to stare at the ceiling. It took nearly five hours before Naruto even began to drift off and even then it took another half hour to fall asleep.

_Krtys: Woo done! Didn't think it would take me that long, and this one is so much more detailed than my other. I hope you people didn't get too bored reading all the descriptions and stuff. Well remember to review so I know if I did anything wrong, see ya next chapter._

CopyZero: You do know that you are much nicer on Fanfiction then in real life right?

_Krtys: DYNAMIC ENTRY… I am sorry CopyZero is unavailable at this point in time. But he would like you to know that he didn't mean anything he said... He also wants to say that that last scene is funnier when you give Kyuubi a Scottish accent._


	2. Conversations and Minions

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_**"Demon/summon talking"**  
**'**_**Demon/summon thinking'**__  
_**Jutsu**

_**AN-**__ Well sorry this was so long in coming but I was reading some pretty good fanfiction… anyway before any of this gets underway I will apologize for my previous AN, suffice it to say I said one thing here and a completely differnt thing in the story, such is the power of my wandering mind._

_Anyway enjoy the story._

The next morning Naruto stared blankly at the wall while a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts on his new race, his newly discovered tenant, how the Hokage lied to him, and why the Yondaime would choose him for the sealing. _'I wonder what the fox thinks about all this? Probably doesn't care either way, this sucks.'_

"**Shut up gaki, are you trying to wake me up and piss me off?"** The deep resonating voice of the Kyuubi echoed through his head causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly but not much else such. Such was the child's state of shock because of everything that had happened, just now sinking into the small boy's mind.

'_You can read my thoughts?'_

"**Any half assed mind reader could with the way you're broadcasting them, that question is like putting a blow horn to someone's ear, blowing it, then asking if they heard that."**

'_Surely it's not that bad.'_ He spoke too soon. There was a brief silence before an incredibly loud noise shot through his body, so loud he couldn't even tell if the voice was saying any words or just belting it out. It stopped after a couple seconds but left the boy lying on his bed covering his ears reflexively.

"**That's what it sounds like with my awesome and perfect hearing. You could make a deaf person deaf, try and figure that one out."** There was a small snicker (giggle?) That came from within his mind as Naruto blinked and tried to sit back up. The second he lifted off the mattress an extreme wave of dizziness settled over him causing him to collapse again.

'_Note to self, try not to think as loudly.'_

"**That's not helping at all dumbass, try actually doing it than THINKING it, you just don't learn do you?"** Kyuubi told the little boy as said child finally managed to rise from the mattress and begin his morning ritual for some form of normality.

After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower Naruto walked into the kitchen/living room to try and make a decent breakfast. Opening the fridge he came to the sight of spoiled milk, and a rotten apple. The fact that an apple rotted while in a fridge is a testament to how long it has been in there.

Naruto sighed and picked the apple up with some folded newspaper he was using to cover a stain in the carpet. After depositing it into the garbage he went back to the kitchen and opened a cupboard beside the fridge to take out one of his five packs of ramen to start his day.

After finishing his ramen he walked towards the door to his apartment to go to the Hokage tower and talk to his surrogate grandfather about his new condition. That was until a very high pitched and very annoying sound came to his ears stopping him in his tracks and for the second time that brought his hands to his ears.

The ringing stopped shortly after to be replaced by a familiar resonating voice. **"Are you really a dumbass or is there another word for how stupid you are? You're a red-skinned demonic monster with a tail and wings and you want to walk outside, in your boxers no less?"** Naruto's head whipped down to his legs and it was only then he realized that what the fox demon said was true.

He had forgotten to put any cloths on, it didn't usually happen since he eventually felt the cold air that was always with the morning. Since he hadn't felt that today he must have forgotten he was only wearing boxer's altogether.

"**You are a FIRE demon, one of the strongest species of FIRE demon's to boot, it's not like something as pitiful as this level of cold could affect a FIRE demon or any type of demon for that matter. The fact that such a fact does affect your human body just proves how superior demon's are to their foolish and bigoted ancestor's."**

Naruto blinked at that information, humans are the ancestor's of demons?

"**Tch, once again you go and give more credit to the human race than is deserved. Nothing starts out as a demon, and anything can evolve into a demon. Such as me and my origins, I am the strongest piece of a greater being called the Juubi, The Juubi became a demon by the sheer malice it carried for all other living things while it was still a nature spirit. If I remember correctly it was a spirit of balance, quite ironic when you think of it, a spirit of balance becomes so unbalanced as to force its own evolution. Back to topic, the human race is only one of any living thing that has the possibility to evolve into a demon. Though as much as I hate to admit it, with the innate malice that humans carry within themselves they are far more likely to evolve than any other race currently residing on this world."**

Naruto started to blink a bit as he tried to filter the information. Anything could become a demon? The Kyuubi was only a piece of a far more powerful demon? Ichiraku Ramen was getting a new taco flavored ramen?

Naruto blinked at the last thought and did a double take, it was only then Naruto remembered why he wanted to get to the tower and finish his business so quickly. The Ichiraku's had promised to give him the first bowl of their new experimental ramen flavor if he managed to get there before the lunch rush.

And so Naruto broke his own speed record in dashing to his room and putting on an orange pair of sweat pants and attempted to put on a black t-shirt. Attempt being the key word. Since his wings were still there anything less than a jacket couldn't even fit on his frame even if he folded his wings as close to his back as possible.

Searching through his closet he managed to find an orange hoodie that he quickly put on along with the ninja sandal's the Sandaime gave him for his birthday a week ago. Putting the hoodie on and having the forethought to put the hood up to hide his red skin Naruto dashed out of the building and rushed toward the Hokage tower.

It was to a surprised Hokage that Naruto burst into his office and leaped over the back of one of the chairs in front of his desk to land in it. That was until he jumped in the air and held his butt for some reason. It was only after Naruto started to grumble Sarutobi got an idea of what happened.

"Stupid tail appearing under me right when I landed, just had to be there and get sat on, good for nothing…" The Sandaime cleared his throat to stop the grumbling and get the young boy's attention.

"So what have you come here for Naruto, I thought you would have staid in your apartment for at least today."

"Are you kidding? The Ichiraku's have a new flavor coming to their ramen stand. I am not missing out on that!" The Hokage chuckled at that as he knew it to be the truth, almost nothing could keep Naruto from trying ramen, especially the kind made from the Ichiraku's ramen stand. Though not the best tasting in the fire country it came close, and the friendly company helped loads in Naruto's opinion of the stand.

"So what were you here for Naruto?"

"Well after you left and I was about to go to sleep this really deep voice interrupted and scared the crap out of me, it was going all 'Oh you are inferior and it is only because of me that you are half as good as you are' and other stuff and was all like 'I shall tell you about your new form if you be quiet,' except he said it really mean like with a lot of bad words, so then he told me about me actually being a demon and something about me now being able to control fire really, really easy!" Breathe, "Then he went on to saying that my eyes are special and amazing and all because now they see emotions, and he was all 'I don't want to die make sure people are nice,' except he said it really mean like again, oh and he said something about being in my stomach but I don't really believe him since his voice sounds big and my stomach is so small, he also said his name was Kyuubi but I don't really believe that either because the Yondaime killed him so I think he was," Breathe, "Pulling my leg and trying to impress me but it didn't really work."

Sarutobi blinked as he tried to sort through all the knowledge Naruto had just dumped on him, Kyuubi had contact with him? He actually was a demon? He looked down at Naruto who was bouncing happily in his seat while looking at the old man.

"You say you heard a deep voice telling you its name was Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked cautiously, a nod was his answer. "This voice also said that it was in your stomach?" Another nod, "It also mentioned you being an actual demon, with control over fire no less?" A final nod.

Sarutobi sighed as he felt every year of his age as he looked upon the small red skinned child as said boy looked up at the old man with wide eyes. He supposed with all that had happened he might as well tell the boy, if he didn't the demon would in any case.

Better to hear from a trusted grandfather than a manipulative fox.

"I suppose there is no choice but to tell you the truth, I had hoped to spare you of the burden that this knowledge will give until you were in your teens but I guess there is no choice now." Sarutobi sighed as he brought his pipe out and lit it, he took a drag before continuing with what he was saying. "It is true, unfortunately, what the voice had said, the Kyuubi was sealed into your stomach by the Yondaime. No one really knows why he did it but we do know that he had asked for the village to treat you as they had treated him, a hero. Things had not worked out as he had planned and so I had made a law to stop anyone from mentioning the Kyuubi but me or you when you learned of it. This was to hopefully allow you to make friends with the younger generation, such was not the case." Sarutobi took another puff as he looked sadly at the shaking boy in the chair opposite him.

"But how? I thought he killed it, and it was so big how could it fit in my stomach?" Naruto asked with his voice laced with confusion. A familiar resonating voice answered him and also caused him to jump in his chair.

"**Fool of a human, the old hairless monkey already told you, I was sealed. The art of sealing is to take something and put it into something smaller for either carrying or suppressing purposes. In my case it would be suppressing. Of course with me being as powerful and mighty as I am the foolish blonde haired human had to summon the Shinigami to even begin to try and seal me. Even then were it not for his incredible amount of will along with the power of the Shinigami he would not have succeeded. Such was my awesome might!"** Naruto had begun to sweat-drop somewhere along the time when Kyuubi started to boast.

"So the Yondaime used the Shinigami to seal you? How do you even do that?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi causing some alarm to appear in the old man's face as he figured who the child was talking to.

"**He used a special sealing array that issued forth a call in the world of divine beings, even I heard it but was too far gone to make any sense of its meaning. This is what I get for letting my emotions take control like you pathetic humans."** You could hear the sneer just from the sound of the demon's voice.

Naruto blinked a couple times as he gained a thoughtful look. "Sealing can actually call a god? Awesome! I wanna learn sealing now!" Naruto said as he bounced in his seat causing simultaneous sweat-drops from both the Kyuubi and Sarutobi.

"**There is probably something in that book you took, warlocks were known for summoning demon's and that requires a special type of seal called a summoning seal. It would probably have a lot more and some things to make you stronger, now get your skinny ass back to your apartment to learn from that book!"** There was a moment of silence before Naruto made yet another eloquent response.

"You said a bad word again." His only reply was a huff of frustration as the Kyuubi's voice went silent. Naruto blinked and looked back up at the Sandaime who was looking worriedly at the boy. The man also had a slight light green aura to go with the yellow around him, Naruto supposed yellow was worry or confusion though he couldn't figure what the green could be. It was probably something positive. Hopefully.

"Well that was a very one sided conversation on my part." Sarutobi told the young boy who only looked up in confusion and nodded slightly.

Naruto only looked at him slightly before he started to head for the door. "Well I'll see you later old man, gotta go and get that new flavor at Ichiraku's, Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled as he sped through the door and down through the Hokage tower bringing a chuckle from the old man.

"Naruto you amuse me to no end." Sarutobi started to chuckle and looked back to his desk to see more piles of paperwork than were there before. He burst into tears as the doors to his office finally closed.

Naruto sighed in contentment as he walked through the door to his apartment, he had just gotten a taste of a new ramen flavor and also broke his old record of fifteen bowls in one sitting! He didn't know why but the ramen tasted better than it had before for some reason and while he was eating it he could have sworn he heard purring in his head.

Naruto fell onto his beat up old couch and just laid there as he tried to will his stomach to start digesting the wonderful food he was given. His entire happy mood was ruined by the single sounding of a voice.

"**Hey dumbass, why don't you get off your lazy ass and get stronger so **_**I**_** Don't die."** Naruto scowled into thin air as he got off the couch and went over to his bed lying face down with his pillow over his head to hopefully drown out the voice. **"Come on lazy-ass you still have hours before the sun even **_**starts**_** going down, make it productive."**

"I never thought the Kyuubi no Kitsune would be the encouraging type." Naruto mumbled to himself and was surprised to get an answer.

"**Who the fuck said anything about being encouraging? the longer you stay weak the longer my awesome reputation is ruined by your lazy-ass self. Now get up and get to work, I thought you were excited about that book, sure seemed like it when you went ahead and did a life threatening ritual, on your own, when your only five years old. Hell part of the reason I made you a full demon was otherwise the ritual would have put too much strain on your body and you would have **_**painfully disintegrated**_**… slowly."** Naruto ignored the last part as he perked up and went to the backpack beside his bed, he forgot, so did the Sandaime apparently, that they had left the leather bound book in his backpack to carry it. It seemed incredibly coincidental that the Hokage, the most powerful and observant ninja in the village managed to leave something as dangerous as that in his backpack. These thoughts went out the window as he picked the book up and stared at it trying to see if the cover alone would divest any secrets.

"**Hey dumbass I'm pretty sure that a leather bound book looks like any other dried and skinned flesh tightly bound so that it is holding together a bunch of worn out pages, now open the damn thing and get to work."** Naruto scowled at the sarcasm in the demon's voice but ignored it to open the book and start to look through the beginner's section. What with the ritual he wasn't taking any chance's to skip to the advanced so he was sticking with beginner.

_-The first and most essential spell to any warlock is the spell __**demon skin**__ and it's more powerful and more difficult version, __**demon armor**__. This spell allows for a vast increase in the defensive capabilities of the warlock to give them a greater chance to cast any time consuming spells that they may have. This ability concentrates the demon magic given through the ritual into the skin, muscles, and bones of the warlock giving them a vast increase in durability by taking on certain aspects of a demon.-_

"**Skip this, this spell is technically natural to you because youki is constantly flowing through your body naturally strengthening it. The only thing this would be useful for would be youki control and it wouldn't even really help with that."**

Naruto took the experienced demon's advice and skipped to the next section to look up offensive combat spells.

_-The second most basic spell given to any warlock is the spell __**shadow bolt**__, This spell makes a high concentration of demonic magic into the users palm, this is then thrown at a target and upon contact will allow the concentration of demonic magic to begin to corrode and dissolve the target. The more magic you can concentrate the higher the corrosion rate and area affected. This spell is one of few that the warlock can choose to cast instantly, the downside is when cast instantly it raises the mana cost and reduces the potential power. On the other hand the more time given to cast the spell and use the chant the stronger it will become.-_

Naruto smiled slightly at the description though he was disturbed at the corrode part of the spell. Without further hesitation Naruto stared at his hand and tried to gather and concentrate his new pool of youki.

After a couple minutes of staring at his hand a question came to his mind that made itself verbal. "How do I channel youki?"

"**Oh for the love of all things unholy in Makai, dumbass, it's the easiest thing a demon can do and you can't even do this! Of all the pathetic flesh bags that infested the crust of this mud-ball of a world, I had to be stuck in you!"** Kyuubi yelled, this didn't help Naruto's already frustrated mood. With a yelp of surprise he saw a brief flare of purple youki in his hand before it dissipated due to the surprise.

Naruto blinked owlishly before he tried to call the feeling up again and focus it into his hand and watched transfixed as a small ball of purple youki floated calmly in his hand. **"As wonderful as this is dumbass you should get back to LEARNING THE SPELL!"** Kyuubi yelled over their mental link causing Naruto to flinch slightly.

Getting back to work Naruto tried to will the ball to compress and watched interested as the light purple mist compressed itself into a solid looking ball the size of a marble. **"Add more youki and continue to compress as you had it, as soon as you see the ball start to waver, DO NOT continue unless you want your hand blown off from the backlash of a failed spell."**

Naruto did as told and began to add more youki and compress it allowing the ball to slowly grow bigger the more he added. As the ball got to the size of a baseball it started to waver slightly so Naruto immediately stopped pumping youki into it and used his full focus to stabilize it. Eventually the baseball sized orb became stable once again.

It was then Naruto looked around and wondered what he was going to do with the little purple ball of destruction. Looking around for something he wouldn't need his eyes finally rested on a chair he salvaged from the dump that was on its last legs. You probably couldn't even sit in it anymore without it collapsing.

So Naruto walked up to the chair and gently dropped the purple ball onto it. He jumped back in shock as the orb burst into a thick mist and began to rapidly corrode the object until the only thing left was a pile of slightly sticky ash where the chair used to be.

Naruto blinked and had one thought, _'What if that was a human.'_ This thought greatly disturbed him until another thought passed through his mind. Though it wasn't so much a thought as an image, an image of a couple villagers' advancing on him with lead pipes and knives.

The second the image was there he imagined those men getting hit by his new technique, and he couldn't help but let a grin spread onto his face. One so big it was surprising his muscles and skin even allowed such a thing.

Time-skip (3 Years)

A now eight years old Naruto yawned as he got up from his bed to start his day. It was an interesting three years in his opinion with the Kyuubi using 'encouragement' to make sure he learned as much as he could from the book.

Though the training from the book wasn't all he learned, he had also learned the demon's adaptive ability to be able to turn into any non-artificial organism for defense purposes. Just because demon's are superior does not mean they can not die by the sheer numbers that all other species have, what with the ascension of a demon being such a rare occurrence.

Naruto was able to currently turn into his human form, though his Ered'ruin form seemed to have some influence because his usual blonde hair turned red while he kept his demonic eyes so he could still see emotions. He was also able to, at this moment, turn into a fox, dog, cat, sparrow, and frog. Though due to kitsune demon's natural ability of shape shifting and Kyuubi's power slightly bleeding off into his own he had a second human form. The form he would take had he been a girl.

It had been to his surprise and Kyuubi's teasing that he had accidently turned himself into a girl when he was frustrated in not being able to regain his human form, so in all technicality he turned himself into a human female before a male. The demon fox had loads of fun with that.

Naruto was also able to gain some new cloths due to Kyuubi's ability to give physical form to raw chakra, yet another ability that bled over from the seal. He currently wore for his normal fashion a black t-shirt with matching black cargo pants and combat boots, to top it all off he wore a black bucket hat which put a shadow over his eyes to help him conceal their odd color.

Naruto yawned again as he walked into his bathroom to start his morning ritual's and get his cloths on for the day. Once done he went into the kitchen and made himself three cups of ramen for breakfast and began to shovel them into his mouth.

"**Hurry up brat today is special."**

"Hold your horse's baka-kitsune, breakfast is an important part of the day, you should never skip it." It should also be known that as Naruto grew used to the voice in his head he gradually grew less afraid of the fox and began to have his opinion's stated more. Kyuubi was both ecstatic and annoyed at this. Ecstatic that Naruto finally embraced his demonic heritage, even if only in part, and annoyed that the boy more and more often talked back and insulted him.

Naruto finished with the ramen and put his chopsticks down with a content sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "So what's so important about today?" The red haired boy asked the ancient fox.

"**Today we are finally going to summon your first demon familiar, the imp. Physically weak the imp excels in fire spells and is able to phase itself out of reality, allowing for no damage to be taken by it or to even be sensed in any way. Needless to say, this would be extremely useful in scouting, the fact that the imp can also give it's allies an extra defense called **Fire Shield** which burns all enemies that touch them this little bugger is useful for support."**

Naruto scratched his head as he thought the description over. "You know Kyuubi if all else fails you can be an infomercial host." The Kyuubi snarled over their mental link causing Naruto to burst out in laughter. "So what will we need for the summoning circle and binding?"

"**Nothing, that is why the imp is the first summon a warlock gets, not only is it good at support but as long as it perceives its summoner as even slightly powerful it will bind itself to servitude. These demon's are not the bravest of fellows and will without exception let a more powerful demon lead it, even if it is to the slaughter. The summoning circle is the same, all we need is some salt for the circle and once it has bound itself to you, you can use your youki to act as the circle for future summons."**

"Sounds extremely useful… What's the catch?" Naruto asked while leaning his chair back to balance on two legs. He then leaned back while putting his interlocked hands behind his head for a more relaxed position.

"**The catch is that not all imp's go without a master, there is a slight possibility that you will summon one with a previous master, in such circumstances you will have to battle the master for control of the imp."** The Kyuubi had said all this in a monotone to try and convey the seriousness of the matter. It didn't much help that his voice naturally turned almost all noises he made into a semi-growl.

"Right, so I just go and get the book to find the circle, summon the little bugger, and kick the shit out of anything that goes along for the ride." Needless to say when you have a demon swearing in your head twenty-four seven you become fairly desensitized to that sort of thing.

"**Just get your ass in gear for lunch, I say you get some of the beef ramen."** There was an almost inaudible purr coming from the mental link causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"One little fire demon coming right up." Naruto muttered to himself as he grabbed the table salt that he almost never uses. Taking this he went back to his room to pry open a floor board to get at the demonology book hidden underneath.

Getting the two needed objects he head back to his kitchen and moved the table to get some space for the ritual circle. He then opened the book and began to search through it until he found the area explaining the first demon summoning. Quickly copying the circle onto the floor via salt he then read the description to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Satisfied that everything is okay he set the book on the kitchen counter and stood on the edge of the circle and began to chant while weaving his arms.

Contrary to popular belief the weaving of the hands or the words for the spell do not channel the energy in certain ways, it doesn't affect the energy at all actually. What they actually do is to allow the user to focus the energy to mold in a certain way depending on how they associate the arm/hand movement and words spoken. When speaking the word 'fire' one commonly thinks of fire and so while saying that for a water spell you will usually mess it up. Naruto didn't actually need the words or arm movement's but it allowed him to more easily search through the Twisting Nether for the energy signature the summoning circle will draw him to.

It was with a slight twitch that Naruto found the fairly small energy source and began to reel it's presence into him using the circle as a medium. Naruto opened his eyes just as a 'pop' resounded through the room.

Looking down Naruto couldn't help but to feel some disappointment. The thing was the closest thing to a devil Naruto had ever seen, twisted ram horns, long ears with multiple piercings, cloven hooves with fur on the legs up to the hip with small green flames dancing on the bottom of the hooves. The thing that disappointed him though was that the creature was at **most**, and this was pushing it, two feet tall.

The little black skinned creature looked around slightly before looking up at Naruto's black clothed frame. "So you're the douche who summoned me, do you know how close I was to getting some nookie? No you don't!" The little creature yelled in a high pitched and extremely annoying voice. Naruto's eye twitched as he tried to control his urge to strangle the little rude creature.

"I don't care how close you were to getting some, I summoned you because I want a demon familiar and guess who was first on the list?" Naruto said darkly as he unleashed a small portion of his considerable youki. The sliver of power washed over the room causing the little demon to start choking and clutching at his neck. "Pathetic, I barely need to make any power known to cause you to start dying on me, why should I even use something as weak as you?" Naruto asked himself as he slowly started to increase the youki he was emitting.

The imp was by now on the ground clutching his chest trying to use his own youki as a shield against the much denser one that the little creature recognized as Ered'ruin. He had thought that all of those demon's were extinct from the war waged on Azeroth but staring him the face is a real live one.

Using as much willpower as he could, which is relatively small considering his species, he got up onto his knee's and began to bow. "My apologies my lord, I didn't mean to offend!"

Naruto stared down hard at the little creature causing it to squirm and fiddle with its little fur tipped tail. Naruto sighed as he pulled his youki in again under his tight control as he looked down on the small demon. "Make sure you're useful and I may not kill you."

The creature took this as acceptance and began to bow on the floor and scream his thanks only causing Naruto to scowl. "Get off the floor, a demon isn't allowed to bow to anything no matter the species. It brings disgrace upon us all." The tiny creature bolted to its feet and bowed its head in shame as Naruto walked to the kitchen table and brought it back into its place. Quickly picking his demonology book off the counter he once again sat in a chair and began to read.

Without even looking at the demon Naruto answered the question the demon no doubt was going to ask. "You may do what you wish except there are rules, do not let anyone see you unless I give you permission to show them. Do not mess up this house. And finally do not touch my stuff, other than that you may do what you wish until called upon."

The small demon started to scurry off before the voice of his new master stopped him. "I didn't know it was common courtesy for a demon to force his acquaintances to guess at their names." The small demon stopped in its tracks and turned back to Naruto to bow only stopping when he caught the glare of Naruto.

"Apologies master, my name is Nokkin."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto being my given name. You may call me Lord Naruto or Naruto-sama until told otherwise." The little imp bowed and scurried off into the dark reaches of the apartment.

Naruto smirked to himself as he looked over the edge of the book to watch the little black skinned demon scurry away. "Kyuubi was right, ordering people to do things is much more fun than training."

"**Damn right I was right, for I am the great and almighty demon lord Kyuubi no Yoko!"**

"Who not only got itself sealed into a newborn infant but also used the same word within a single sentence."

A growl was his only answer.

_**AN-**__Whew, that chapter just wouldn't come to me, sorry for the long delay but I had exams on Thursday and Friday and a birthday party on Saturday, other than that I have the rest of the week to read and write in that order. Praise the possible lord/lady._

_If you didn't know I am agnostic_

_I'd also like to once again thank CopyZero for being my beta, though he is still asian._


	3. Relocation and Meetings

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/summon talking"**

'_**Demon/summon thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

Naruto was really liking the little black skinned demon he had summoned only a short while ago. Not only could he now get to classified information exceedingly easily, but could now pull pranks with no one being able to blame him, still capable of training when the prank is being pulled, and retain the satisfaction of seeing people so pissed off at him.

There was one thing that made this sadistic part of Naruto come up. He was now a demon.

Some people wouldn't really realize the implications of that, but even though Naruto was once human he was now a demon and had the brain and hormones of one. This being said he was now far more sadistic than what he would have been as a human, to the point where he could possibly kill someone and not bat an eyelash.

It is with the awakening of this new darker nature that Naruto used the imps **Phase Shift** ability to its fullest. He started by gathering every single piece of data he could from every area in Konoha. He then looked through the ninja Jutsu for something that could help him learn all of this knowledge faster.

He found the **Kage Bunshin**.

He couldn't really find a use for them other than for reconnaissance or to attain information without the user wasting valuable time because of their one hit capacity for damage. Not only could they only be hit once but they also cost an obscene amount of chakra for that kind of weakness. You could easily use the far less taxing **Tsuchi Bunshin** or even a regular **Bunshin** as a distraction than that, the **Tsuchi Bunshin** would at least be able to take some damage and the regular **Bunshin** would at least throw them off balance for their expectation of hitting a solid surface. The **Kage Bunshin** had neither of those advantages, its only advantage is its ability to retain information.

So Naruto made a batch of five of them to look through all the information he had gathered for anything of use, whether it be for black-mail or could further his power he didn't really care, either was just as good. That was a mistake.

Sure looking through the information for such things is incredibly useful so you don't waste any time, but he forgot to take into account what would happen once all that information was transferred back to him. Imagine six hours of only looking through files, times that by five and make all of that put into the second it takes for the information to go back to the original.

Suffice it to say, Naruto learned a valuable lesson about **Kage Bunshin** that day.

After the slight set back of going into a coma for a couple hours Naruto was exceedingly more careful when dispelling his clones. He did this by dispelling one at a time and only dispelling the next once he was sure he absorbed all the information from the last. He thankfully avoided anymore comas with this method.

The only thing he actually liked about the coma was the single piece of information he learned from one of his clones. Found in the Hokage's office hidden behind a secret vault behind the Yondaime's picture was a single scroll. This scroll was a letter from the Yondaime Hokage to him telling him about how the man was his father. The thing that really pissed Naruto off was the fact Minato Namikaze had talked to him as if he had been treated as a hero instead of as a pariah.

Such was why he was glad he was in a coma, had he been able to move his body after he learned that he probably would have blown something up, preferably the Hokage Monument.

So it was with a newfound sadistic glee that Naruto found every shred of blackmail and scandalous material on every person in Konoha that he could. It didn't even stop there, it got to the point where Naruto had Nokkin head to different shinobi village's to get as much information as he could. He had generously provided a storage seal to the little imp for carrying the vast amount of information (1).

This was not the only thing he was learning from his imp though, not even close. One of his greatest and most interesting side projects was recreating the **Phase Shift** for his own use. It was going painfully slowly but considering the spell was ingrained into an imp's very species it was instinct so the imp itself had no idea how the technique worked, add onto that is he had to modify it to use it for his own species and it was slow going at best.

It is also through the imp's spying that he found the perfect training ground for him, training ground 44. This place was a literal wild zone, bugs the size of dogs and animal's the size of houses this forest was one of the deadliest places in Konoha. That was why it was perfect, since it was so deadly to low level Nin such as genin they wouldn't enter the place to train. Also if the higher level Nin entered to train they would constantly be bothered by the overgrown wildlife of the area and would not get anything accomplished and so too did they avoid the area.

The only problem is some purple haired Jounin that isn't afraid of the area and usually uses the place as a hang-out, it didn't really matter though because the forest had a radius of ten miles and so made it highly unlikely of two people randomly meeting in the place.

So it is with this information that Naruto moved into the place and acquired a cave as his home from some rather understanding tigers. So he hollowed out the cave slightly and used some wood and moss to make a make-shift living area with the wood as the furniture and the moss as a carpet.

It was after he had been living in his cave for a couple weeks that he had a random and unlikely encounter with the purple haired Jounin. Said encounter was fairly awkward since at the time he was in his newly natural form.

* * *

Naruto breathed in deeply as he looked through the thick foliage for anything he could get for some supper. The past couple of weeks had gone like this, training, gathering information and hunting in the forest for his supper. He was rather proud to admit that with the instinct's of the Ered'ruin and his experience in the forest that he was becoming more subtle in his approach and better at catching things off-guard. Such was the dog sized rabbit his eyes had locked on to.

Quietly gliding from tree to tree with his outstretched wings he silently stalked the large brown rabbit as it hopped across the ground searching for food. With supernatural precision and speed Naruto sped from the branches of the trees using his wings for a boost of speed. The rabbit shot its head up looking right at him before it tried to hop out of the way.

Naruto smirked as he shifted his body so he was hooves first and slammed down on the rabbit's spine cracking it in half and causing the rabbit to fall to the ground with a squeak. Quickly reaching down Naruto snapped the things neck to make sure it was dead as he stepped off the newly made corpse. With a casual air he lifted the dog sized rabbit onto shoulder, still only being 5'5'' even in his natural form it looked fairly odd to see such a large animal thrown over his shoulder.

A small rustle was all he needed to hear to know he was being watched, if not for his demon nature and the enhanced senses granted by his coupling with Kyuubi he very well would have missed such an indistinguishable noise in a forest.

Carrying on as he had been by moving through the forest with the rabbit over his shoulder Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye in the direction the noise came from. Surely enough he could see the light yellow aura of curiosity which gave the figure away as human. It was with a confused air Naruto had found out that he could only see the emotions of sentient creatures, such as demons and humans, and yet animals were completely blank to his gaze.

Moving his eyes to the front again he tucked his bat like wings against his body in preparation of fast movement. With a quick swing of his body he flung the overgrown rabbit at the figure and launched himself from his spot just after his projectile.

The flying rabbit seemed to surprise the shadowed figure if the little flinch was any indication but still the figure side stepped out of the way easily enough. Naruto circled around the tree near the figure as it was distracted with his flying food and came around the other side facing the clothed back of the figure.

With a quick lunge and a silent flap of his wings he flew (pun intended) towards his target and brought his arm around the figure's neck while his tail snaked around and caught her right wrist as his un-occupied hand caught the other wrist restricting movement.

Then as an extra precaution he beat his wings to raise him and his captive up to a branch to hopefully stay relatively safe from the wildlife in the forest.

He looked back down at his captive and began to take in features, purple hair done into a pineapple like ponytail. Tan trench-coat over fish-net covering just barely hiding the nipples of the figure. Orange skirt with belt resting on the hips at an angle along with metal shin guards and shinobi sandals. He also noticed the aura of the target, heavily dominated by an aura of blue tinted white for calm, undertones of dark purple fear and light yellow curiosity.

"**So, mind telling me why you were watching me catch my dinner?"** Naruto asked in a deep rumble causing a shiver to run up the targets back, it also had the affect of both increasing the fear and curiosity in her aura.

"Well when a winged red demon wonders through a forest in fire country, it is my duty as a shinobi to find out if it is dangerous or not." The calm voice replied, he also noticed the figure's fingers starting to twist into what he recognized as ninja hand seals.

With a brief but powerful burst of pressure on her hand from his own hand and tail he stopped the fingers in their tracks. "**I don't know much about ninja culture but isn't it considered rude to use your fancy spells when talking with someone?"**

"I don't know demon culture but isn't it rude to hold someone captive while talking with someone?"

"**I'm sure you'd be surprised to find that it is actually a form of flattery that a demon would consider another a threat enough to have them restrained while having a conversation. To demon's power is everything."** Naruto smirked at the vastly increasing light yellow and rapidly diminishing dark purple.

With a flap of his wings he brought himself away from his conversation partner to land hooves flat onto the bark of the branch. He folded his wings once again against his back as the purple haired women turned towards him with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"So you actually are a demon, nothing like a shinobi with a bloodline but a real live demon?" The women asked as she bent over slightly to be eye level with him. Naruto nodded his head as he flew down gently to the ground and put his dinner back onto his shoulder before a wild animal could claim it. He then quickly flew back up to the branch to continue his talk with the women.

"**I'm sure you'd also be surprised to know that there are actually a vast amount of demons, most just don't bother with this plane of existence due to the amount of human's able to kick their ass with ease."** Naruto replied as he set his food down and sat cross-legged on the tree branch which was quickly followed by the women.

"So… Why'd you let me go?"

"**My eyes are able to see the emotions of a sentient being, as there was no hostile intent in you and I could see your curiosity I figured I could talk to you, lord knows I need some conversation every once in a while."** Naruto gave a small fanged smile to the women who blinked in surprise at that. **"So if I may be so bold as to ask but what is your name?"**

"Mitarashi Anko, what's yours?"

"**Kazzah'dur, It's a pleasure to meet you."** Naruto said as he stretched his hand forward for a hand-shake. He knew it wasn't very smart to give his real name to a Konoha shinobi after openly admitting he was a demon so he opted on the side of caution.

"Kazzah'dur? Odd name, I shall name you Kaz-kun!" Anko shouted as she pointed at Naruto with her left hand while simultaneously shaking his hand with her right. Naruto sweat-dropped at the proclamation.

"**So why are you in this forest, to my knowledge not many ninja come here for either it being too dangerous or too distracting towards their training."** Naruto was truly curious, he did recognize the name of the sole person who entered the forest from Nokkin's reports. It was with a slight narrowing of his golden eyes that Naruto saw an almost immediate explosion of both the purple/blue mix of depression and the yellow/green mix of anxiety.

"Well you know how it is, this place is just so awesome. Dangerous creature's around every tree ready to eat your guts out and some of the most potent poisons in fire country among the plants and animal's, what's not to like of this place." Anko said with no hint of deception or any emotion but admiration in her voice. It just goes to show how true a shinobi this women was, able to hide emotions as strong as the ones he saw at the drop of a hat.

"**So it is a sanctuary to you is it? Somewhere you go to escape from the world?"** Naruto asked with a soft voice.

"What the hell does that mean?" Anko asked as she glared at the little red skinned demon. He also noticed that the depression receded a little to make room for more anxiety.

"**You have seemed to forget that my eyes view emotions as your eyes see light, I can see the depression hidden in your being."** Anko glared slightly at the little demon before she turned her head away.

"Just shut up, so what's this about a multitude of demons you said, aren't there only nine?" She asked, seeing the change of topic for what it was Naruto let a slight nod as he went to explain.

"**You are mistaken, the nine demons you know are the only ones that exist in this plane of existence, this is mostly due to your sage of six paths. He was a monk that went around the land and preached his religion to the world, not only that but he was heralded as a god among men for single handedly eradicating almost all demon life from this planet. The only demon he couldn't kill was the Juubi, a demon of massive power on par with that of demigods. It was this final demon that would secure his place in history, for you see the sage could not kill this demigod like figure and so he sealed it into his body and became the very first Jinchuuriki. As he was nearing death he came to the realization that once he died the Juubi would be set free. In a final act to prevent such devastation he split the Juubi into nine sources of power and sealed its body, the nine sources of power took upon forms and sentience to become the Bijuu as they are today. It is also fortunate that I don't know the location of the Juubi's body, for if the Bijuu are ever brought together and forced back into its body it would once again live."** Halfway through his history lesson Naruto had taken out a knife and began to skin his rabbit as Anko paid rapt attention.

She looked at him in slight confusion as he continued to skin his rabbit, "So if he took out all demon life then how are you here, your chakra store is nowhere near that of a Bijuu?"

"**Yes, that is true I am not a Bijuu. I was once human, it is the creation of humans that brought about the creation of demons and angels. When a human is taken almost entirely over by negative emotions those same emotions will warp their form and mind into that of a demon, when a human is taken over by inherently positive emotions they also are warped into the form of an angel. This being said a demon isn't necessarily evil as an angel doesn't have to be good, although demon's are more naturally inclined to violence and angel's are more naturally inclined to good will it isn't a law that demons can only be bad and angels can only be good. Take myself for example, I am a demon and yet when I had you captive did I not release you instead of slit your throat as would have been easily done? Are there not stories of angel's coming down from the heavens only to smite down all in their path claiming it was for some divine purpose?"**

Naruto gave Anko a little time to think on that as he finished skinning the rabbit, after he was done that he quickly put it onto a perfectly flat circular stone one foot in diameter with a circle with symbols scratched onto the surface. With a quick muttered word the large chunk of meat turned into a red mist and seeped into the now glowing circle and matrix(3).

Naruto looked back up to find Anko looking at the stone with only a little bit of attention as the rest was focused on her thoughts.

"So your saying that it is possible for anyone to become a demon or angel?" Anko asked as she looked back up at the small demon who nodded his head.

"**It is possible but for the amount of emotion needed to become either is tremendous, I very highly doubt anything even has come close while on this world, not only is emotion needed but you would also need a very great amount of inner strength. The process itself is painful to a severe degree and the energy will warp your mind into little better than a beast's without a strong will. This being said a demon or angel born from a human transformation is always more powerful than one born from 'natural' means. This is because when transformed you would become a 'pure' form of the demon or angel you most resemble, a form without impurities caused by the progression of life."**

"So what kind of emotions caused you to become a demon?"

"**You are mistaken again, I was not turned into a demon the conventional way. I had found a book of ritual's and spells and attempted the first ritual to give myself some demon traits to allow me to better learn the books material's, Something had gone wrong and instead of half I became a full demon. This I find is lucky as the ritual effectively kept the energies from trying to warp my mind though I still had to withstand the pain lest I go insane. It goes without saying that this way is far easier to become a demon but might have unforeseen consequences. It might be a less dangerous way of becoming a pure demon, or it could have caused problems that would eventually lead to my death, it is hard to say."**

"Huh… so what was with the little rock disc and seal?" Anko looked back down to the small stone disc still sitting between them on the tree branch.

"**It is one of the many useful spells in the book I had mentioned, the seal in essence creates a small area of space distortion allowing for me to push objects through it, akin to a doorway, into a dimension of my own creation. The dimension itself has nothing but what I put into it and so anything in there is protected from the decay that elements such as oxygen and micro-organisms would cause them."**

Anko blinked and looked back up at Naruto with half-lidded eyes, "What? Can you speak Human instead of demonic nerd please?" Naruto sweat-dropped as he scratched the back of his head with a thoughtful expression.

"**Very well then, in 'Human' I activate this seal, whatever is touching it at the time and what I want to go in, does. Also anything in the seal can last for however long I need it to."**

"Was that so hard?" Anko asked with a shit eating grin as she pat his head with Naruto looking at her with a glare.

Naruto sighed as he got up from his sitting position and began to walk to the edge of the branch. **"Well it was nice talking to you Anko-san…"**

"Anko-chan"

"**But I should be getting back to my shelter before night fall's and the really dangerous animals come out. I hope to have more conversation's with you in the future.** Naruto leaped off the branch as he began to glide toward where his shelter was located.

"Hey, you better be here the next time I show up or I'll hunt you down and beat your ass you got that!" Anko yelled at him as he waved over his shoulder just as he swooped around a tree taking him from her view.

Anko sighed as she looked back to the area he had been sitting to see, to her great surprise, a small piece of cooked rabbit meat sitting on a leaf to keep it from the grime of the bark. She blinked in surprise as she went up to it and lifted it from the leaf to see a small message burnt into the leaf. _–I'll be here to talk to if you ever need, if you are having trouble finding me just wait outside the south entrance of the tower at midnight.-_

Anko blinked again as she took a large bite out of the rabbit meat to smile slightly, it didn't exactly have any spices or anything to make it truly delicious but all things considered the meat was cooked to perfection. It was a happy Anko that walked home that night with a large smile on her face.

* * *

It was to Naruto's further pleasure/irritation that he continued to have conversations with his odd choice of company fairly frequently. On the up side some company was nice seeing as he never did tell the Hokage where he was going, on the down side Anko turned out to be an incredibly stubborn flirt. Any chance she got to make him blush she took.

It was for the next 4 years that Naruto settled into the routine of catching his dinner, training, gathering information, and talking to Anko. After hearing various facets of her life and taking some time to review her character and personality he admitted to himself he could trust her with his human name, which was a very awkward conversation.

* * *

Anko sighed as she waited by the south gate of the tower in training area 44 for her conversation partner. It was taking him longer than usual to get to their meeting place seeing as he was almost always the first there as he lived in the forest.

As some bushes near the forest line shook she perked her head up to see what that was, she knew that Kazzah'dur(2) was better in stealth than to allow for bushes to rustle. That being as it may Anko took out two kunai and put the left in a reverse grip as she waited for whatever it was to exit the trees.

It was with slight confusion that she saw the form of Kazzah'dur exit from the trees looking to be in deep thought. She looked over the red-skinned demon and not for the first time marveled at his rate of growth.

In the last year alone he had grown five inches to put him at 5'10'' with his wings growing to an impressive sixteen feet long. He had also, to both their surprise and Anko's amusement, grown small horns from within the hair covering his forehead, they had not yet grown too large only being noticeable when his hair was wet and flat which she didn't see too often. He had also taken to wearing baggy black pants that looked too short to really be pants but to long to be shorts. He also wore to her continued amusement a black bucket hat. It took weeks for her to stop joking that he only used the hat to cover his horns.

She looked on in worry and then slight amusement as she saw the demon walk completely past her and into the wall of the tower which finally seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Having trouble navigating there Kaz-kun?" Anko asked as her eyes danced in amusement and Naruto face heated up in embarresment.

"**Sorry I had something on my mind."** Kazzah'dur sighed as he walked up to Anko and both sat down leaning against the wall of the building as they had done for the past month and a half.

"So what's on your mind red-man?" Anko asked with a small smile as she looked out into the forest.

"**I think it is the best time to tell you the name I was given as a human."** This peaked Anko's interest as whenever she mentioned anything close to his human life he would skirt the subject. All she knew was he was turned into a demon while still growing if his relatively large increase in height over the past month and a half were anything to go by. **"I don't know how you will react so I am going to say it and get it over with, the name I was born with was Uzumaki Naruto."**

Everything turned silent after this, the constant buzz of life heard from the forest either drowned out or stopped by itself at the gravity of the words. Anko looked blankly at the red skinned demon for a second before she gave her opinion.

"So you're the Kyuubi host? I guess the Kyuubi was whatever happened to that ritual huh?" Anko asked as she looked back up into the forest canopy as Naruto nodded even if she couldn't see it.

"**Yes, the ritual itself would have killed me at the age I attempted it without the Kyuubi's interference."** They sat in silence for a couple of minute's before Anko looked back at him and gave him a shit eating grin.

"That means I can call you gaki! Hah, I now know for sure that you are younger than me, SCORE!" Naruto sweat-dropped as he watched Anko burst to her feet and do a little dance out of happiness.

"**And now that you know, I can finally take my human form, demon form is good and all but is uncomfortable when trying to where cloths."** Naruto said as he shrunk down into a four foot high tanned child with black cargo pants that actually fit like pants and a bucket hat big enough to shadow his slightly glowing golden eyes.

Anko stopped mid-dance and looked at him, just looked. She then did the thing that he would have least expected from Anko of all people.

"Kawaii!" She screamed as she dived at him and gave a glomp worthy of any fan-girl to a now thoroughly confused human looking fire demon. "Just look at you trying to be all serious, it is just too cute." Naruto was, at this time, starting to have trouble breathing properly due to human's lack of resilience compared to demons.

It was then Anko dropped him to the floor and did a complete one eighty with a completely serious face and voice. "If you ever tell anyone I just did that you Will be praying you died in that ritual, got it?" Anko said as Naruto could have sworn her eyes glowed for a second.

With a quick nod he was once again picked up by the women in a painful hug as she began to scratch at his whisker marks. Said scratching caused Naruto to go completely limp in pleasure as he used the rest of his waning willpower to stop his leg from pumping like a dog.

* * *

The rest of that conversation was in the form of Naruto trying to free himself from Anko's evil manipulations of sensitive weak points. It was in that conversation too that Anko demanded Naruto attend all of their conversations in his human form. Needless to say he was slightly reluctant until Anko 'conveniently' pulled out a kunai to clean the dirt from under her nails.

It was at the end of his four years living in the forest that he finally came back into his home town of Konoha to meet up with his favorite Hokage again.

* * *

(1)-He knew how to make a storage seal from copying all the instructions from a sealing book from the shinobi library.

(2)-When narrating for Anko or anyone else in a similar situation I shall say they name that they believe he is called by, so Anko will think of him as Kazzah'dur and Sarutobi will think of him as Naruto.

(3)-He knows how to make both the warlock version and ninja but used the one that Anko wouldn't recognize.

_AN-Whoo, sorry for the delay but my summer vacation is surprisingly more busy than my school year, which is completely fucked up in my opinion. Hope you like the chapter and I'll try and get them out faster._


End file.
